Dribble, Drabble
by writingforthemoney
Summary: Takes place in lab, Hodgins and Zack see something...or think they see something, Angela misses IT compeletly! The title says it all. A oneshot of BB! I pulled it out of thin air...? Let me know what you think.


**Just a Drabble**

_**Pairing:** BB_

_**A/N:** I have know idea were this came from... it just happened... and yes I realize now that part of it seems like the case scernio in 'Two Bodies in The Lab" ... but that wasn't my intention..._

* * *

"How can you just stand there and say that he's innocent?" he all but shouted at her.

She looked incredulously at him, "There's no proof! But I bet it's you gut telling you that he killed her isn't?" At his nod, she huffed, turning toward the steel table in the middle of the platform.

"Bones, you can't ignore the fact that she was with him two hours before she died. And the fact that he had been on trail for two other murders."

They were standing on either side of the examine table now, the young woman's remains between them, "Yes I can! She met up with her boyfriend thirty minutes before she was beaten to death with his, her boyfriend's, baseball bat. And the fact that Tom was on trial for murder doesn't mean anything, because he didn't do it and there was proof on both cases that he didn't." She leaned across the table a little farther, "You're just on a personal vendetta because you put him away once before and the proof just wasn't there!"

He leaned closer to her, "You don't know what you're talking about Temperance." Her name struck her deep. "The bat was a plant. There was plenty of proof against Tom in the other cases but for some stupid reason it was never brought up." Another inch; his lips were close enough to touch hers. "And yes, you could say I'm on a personal vendetta. That son of a … he killed those other victims, he beat them, he tortured them. I'm going to make you see the light, Temperance."

Each stood staring at each other, ignoring the fact that they were to close to each other, ignoring that the remains were now under them, ignoring that all the squints were still on the platform with them. And they_ almost_ ignored the want that was tugging inside of them to close the very small distance between them. "It's amazing…" he huffed, not budging from his position.

"What is?" she asked him, standing firmly in her spot.

He chanced a glance toward her lips and then moved his eyes to meet hers once more, whispering, "That you can argue with me to the point I just want to wring your neck, and it still doesn't quell the want and need in me."

The squints watched the display, not being able to hear anything, "Are they still arguing?" Zach asked.

Angela looked at him but for a second, "I think so…"

Booth wondered if their sudden movement was initiated by him or her… he didn't care who did, just wondered.

Brennan wondered if she was out of her mind with the action … she didn't care one way or another, just wondered

Zach and Hodgins' eyes never left their feuding colleagues. Their mouths opened slightly and their eyes crinkled. "What?" Asked Angela, who had missed the blink-and-you-might-miss-it-moment between her two friends.

Zack and Hodgins looked at each other quizzically, Angela's eyes dancing between them, "Did they just…?"

The forensic anthropologist and FBI Agent stood barely apart from each other over the remains of the victim and gave each other a half-smile before breaking apart and into another argument about proof and gut instinct. "Nah!" The two squints answered themselves, "We've just been spending too much time with her." Hodgins pointed to Angela.

She however sat in the exact position she had been in, "What'd I miss? What happened? What they do? Huh?" She jumped from the table, "Jack!!!! Please tell me what happened. Did they kiss? Oh my … if they kissed and I missed it … I'll I don't know what I'll do…"

They were still arguing but it had quieted enough so they could here Angela's rant, their eyes widened as they heard that what happened might have been seen. "Please Angela! Get real. Babe you need to get rid of the idea of those two ever getting together! We see it … but they don't… it'll never happen!" At Hodgins' answer they smiled and continued their 'fight.'

* * *

**_So? What'd you think?_**


End file.
